The Life of Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin
by Mac and Bloo Cheese
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Victoire and Teddy's relationship would be like? Well look no further! This story tells the relationship between Victoire and Teddy starting at the beginning and finishing at the end. Please R&R and enjoy! Rating may change for some chapters, I'll let you know when.


Have you ever wondered what Victoire and Teddy's relationship would be like? Well look no further! This story tells the relationship between Victoire and Teddy starting at the beginning and finishing at the end.

* * *

_The Life of Victoire and Teddy_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

There always has to be a beginning for the end to happen, and there would always have to be an end _for_ the beginning tohappen in the first place. So where did Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin's relationship start?

On the 2nd of May, in the year 2000 to be exact.

Harry Potter had received a call while he was at work. Hermione told him that Fleur was about to give birth in St Mungo's. He had two year old Teddy Lupin with him that day, because it was his turn to watch him. So Harry had gathered up his things and grabbed Teddy's hand and whisked him off out of the office.

"Hawwy, where are we gowing?" Teddy asked in a whiny voice.

"No time," muttered Harry, checking his watch. "Ted, hold on, okay?"

"But I wanna know where we are gowing!" Teddy complained.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, and bent down to his level. "You remember when I told you how Aunty Fleur was going to have a baby real soon?"

Teddy nodded slowly. "…Yes," he said carefully, his brown eyes staring up at Harry.

"Well, it turns out she is going to have the baby today," Harry said slowly.

Teddy nodded. "Oh," he said. "So are we gowing to see the baby then?"

Harry nodded, glad he finally understood. "Yes. But I'm going to have to take you by Apparition. Hold my hand."

Teddy held Harry's hand and closed his eyes. He hated Apparition. The sudden feeling of being forced down a narrow pipe was familiar, and sooner than later they opened their eyes to find themselves standing in the entrance of St Mungo's. Harry led Teddy towards the front desk, where three women sat writing on pieces of parchment. They all had Healer uniforms on and seemed to look busy.

"Ahem," Harry cleared his throat. One of the Healers looked up, and she didn't seem too pleased about being interrupted from her work.

"Can I help you?" she asked blankly.

"Uh, yes, you see-I'm looking for Bill and Fleur Weasley. They're about to give birth-well, she is, you know what I mean," Harry laughed. The Healer didn't look too pleased at the 'joke'.

"On level 2, ward F. Are you family?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, and this is my son," he said, gesturing to the little boy. "Well, not really-his parents died-you know what, I'm just going to go…" Harry walked off to escape the awkward situation.

"Level 2, ward F, level 2 ward F, level 2 ward F…" he kept muttering to himself.

"Levwel two and ward F," said Teddy happily, his hair colour changing from brown to blue (he had inherited Tonks' metamorphmagus skills).

Harry and Teddy finally reached Level 2 Ward F and found the entire family crowding around a single bed with five Healers running around with different instruments in their hands.

Fleur was evidently screaming in pain and making Bill's hand turn purple. Poor Bill looked as though he were going to be sick. Harry was greeted by Hermione of course, her arms flinging around his neck as she spotted him.

"Oh Harry, thank God you're here!" she exclaimed.

"Hello Aunty Hermwoine!" said Teddy happily. He still couldn't pronounce Hermione's name correctly, even though Harry had spent an hour trying to teach him.

Hermione smiled down at the little boy and ruffled his bangs, "Hello Teddy. Was Harry looking after you at his work today?" she asked him, taking him by the hand and leading him into the visitor's room, where George and Charlie were waiting. They were playing a game of Exploding Snap and it looked like Charlie was winning.

Harry sighed and walked up beside his best friend. "Hey, you finally made it," Ron greeted him.

Harry rubbed his face. "Yeah, so much work I had to do at the Ministry. I completely forgot about the baby. Let's just hope it gets here safely."

After one more ear-piercing scream, which made Harry and Ron cover their ears, and Harry could hear Teddy crying in the other room, the baby was finally here.

"Mrs Weasley, you have a healthy baby girl!" the Healer declared, wrapping the small baby up in a pink blanket and handing her to Fleur. She glanced up at Bill with tear-filled eyes.

"Oh, how precious!"

"So Fleur, what are we going to call our daughter?" Bill asked and put an arm around her.

"Victoire," said Fleur, "Victoire Gabrielle Weasley."

Everybody crowded around them to congratulate the parents.

Harry went in to the visitor's room where Teddy, Charlie and George were. "Hey guys," he said.

Charlie and George both stood up. "Is the baby here yet?"

"Yep, she is."

"…Blimey," said George, rubbing the back of his neck. He bent down to Teddy's level to get his attention.

"Hey Ted, do you wanna come meet the baby?" George asked the little boy.

Teddy nodded his head eagerly. He took George's hand and led him into Ward F. Once they were inside, Teddy dropped George's hand and ran straight for the bed, only to be held back by Ron.

"Woah there Teddy, be careful okay? The baby is very fragile," said Ron, lifting Teddy up on the bed.

"What does that mean?" Teddy asked.

"It means that the baby can break very easily if you don't be careful," Ron explained. Fleur looked at Teddy, little Victoire placed in her arms.

"Do you want to zee the baby?" she asked him.

Teddy nodded.

"Hold out your arms," said Fleur, and Teddy did. She handed him Victoire and placed the baby on Teddy's lap.

"She's so tiny," Teddy whispered, as if he were afraid to wake the sleeping baby. "What's her name?"

"Victoire," said Fleur, smiling up at Bill. "Victoire Gabrielle Weasley."

"I like her," Teddy said happily. Without warning, he kissed Victoire on the cheek, which earned an 'awww' from the girls. She opened her big blue eyes and stared up at him. Teddy smiled down at her, already thinking of all the things that they could do together.

"We're going to be best friends, Victoire." Teddy said, and since that day he kept his word.

* * *

**Well, it certainly turned out longer than I expected. **

**I hope the ending wasn't too bad. **

**Please leave a review telling me what you thought, it will be most appreciated! Next chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
